The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for applying and blending on a human upper eyelid various shades of one or more eye shadows.
One of the problems which has been faced by women during the application of their overall facial make-up is the application of many shades of eye shadows quickly and in proper blend which gives a beautiful look after each application. Conventionally, various shades of one or more of eye shadows are applied on the upper eyelid by a brush, and by trial and error a proper blend of different colors is achieved. However, due to the small area of application and the fact that several shades may be involved in coloring the upper eyelid, it becomes increasingly difficult to obtain an even and perfect blend of eye shadow after each application. This is especially true of first-time make-up users and teenagers who are relatively inexperienced in the use of cosmetics.
Some of the make-up application devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,812,425; 2,917,058; 2,435,516; and Des. 101,593. However, these devices are directed to coloring eyebrows with the aid of a stencil type of device.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus which would assist a person in applying and blending various eye shadows quickly and efficiently to bring about a desired and beautiful blend of various shades thereof in each application.